Shipping and distribution of frangible products, such as porcelain toilets, bathtubs and sinks, often require customized packaging. Proper packaging of the frangible products ensures the efficient, economical, and safe delivery of products through various distribution channels. It is always desirable to have an inexpensive container suitable for packaging large, bulky items, such as toilets, sinks, bathtubs, and the like. Suitable containers for such large, bulky items have typically been rather expensive due to the high storage characteristics necessary to contain such products. In general, toilets, sinks, bathtubs, for example, have been shipped in heavy wooden crates which were reinforced by means of wooden or metal support inserts. This wooden container reinforced with wooden or metal inserts are very heavy, difficult to handle, and expensive due to the material cost and the assembly time involved.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an inexpensive, lightweight container formed entirely from corrugated paperboard which is adapted for packaging and shipping large, bulky and frangible items such as toilets, sinks, bathtubs, and the like.
The purpose of the claimed invention is to have a protective internal structure using multiple corrugated paperboard inserts that will fit into a RSC (regular slotted container) case. These inserts and the internal structures create and enable a user to ship their product via common or contract carrier without damage to the user's product.
The structure of the invention comprises of three separate insert blank forms that are formed and/or placed into a RSC case or master shipper to form a protective internal structure. The first insert defines by blank B2 is folded along the perforation at 90 degrees to form a U-shaped configuration. The perforation and score lines on the outer most edges are then folded up and locked in to form rectangular air cells along the top sides as shown in FIG. 9. The second insert defines by blank B3 is also folded or formed in a similar manner as shown in FIG. 9. After first and second inserts have been constructed, the second insert is slid over the first insert and they are locked together using angled tapered slots to define a protective air cell. The protective air cell forms a structure that includes a tapered body in the RSC case or container and forms additional supporting air cells on the upper part of the inserts as shown in FIG. 6. There are two identical third insert blanks B4 each of which is formed by folding depending flanges along the perforations and each of which is disposed in the respective top and bottom of the RSC case. The RSC case is constructed from a blank B1 formed and sealed along the bottom flaps. One of the third inserts is then placed in the bottom of the RSC case or master shipper with the depending flanges facing down as shown in FIG. 2. Next, the protective air cell is disposed inside of the interior space of the RSC case or master shipper as depicted in FIG. 3. In the particular example, the product is a toilet, but not limited to such item, is then placed into the protective air cell and seated properly into place as shown in FIG. 4. The other third insert is then placed on top with the flanges facing up as shown in FIG. 5. The top flaps of the RSC case or master shipper are then closed and sealed and the product is ready for shipping.
The combination of the inserts and the RSC case is used to securely hold the product in place during the shipping. The tapered design of the protective air cell allows the bottom narrow portion of the product to fit securely into a square-shaped that is formed by the protective air cell. This portion of the design enables the product to be fully supported and does not allow the bottom portion of the product to shift during shipping. This lower portion of the design also creates an air cell that cushions the product if it is dropped. Additionally, the tapered-shaped of the protective air cell permits a user to maintain this air cell the entire height of the product when it is packed. This tapered-shaped also permits full support and protection of the product the entire height of the RSC case or master shipper. Furthermore, four additional air cells are formed on the upper of the tapered feature to create additional protection. The two identical third inserts are added to provide additional top and bottom support for the product so that the protective internal structure will protect the product no matter what face, edge or corner it is dropped on during shipping and transportation.
One of the important aspects of the invention is the fact that a full supportive air cell is constructed that surrounds the product and fully supports the product from the narrowest feature to the widest feature of the product. This holds the product in place, and decreases the chances of damage due to shifting and the breaking down of air cells because of additional forces that can be created if the product is not fully supported.